


Deseo.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amar a distancia es una gran prueba de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo.

 

—Así, me encanta —suspiré. Mis manos encontraron el camino hacia su cabello y me arqueé ligeramente sobre la cama al sentir cómo mi pene alcanzaba la parte trasera de su garganta—. Es… demasiado…

Los hombros de Nash se tensaron al alzarse y sacarme de su boca. Me observó con una sonrisa y se mordió el labio. Extendí mi mano por mi cuerpo y me atrapé desde la base. Nash se rió cuando golpeé sus labios con mi erección de manera juguetona. Pero volvió a lo suyo cuando la punta de su lengua delineó mi glande, y luego jugueteó con el orificio en la punta. Mi estómago cosquilleó.

—No hagas eso —me quejé, acariciando su suave y rubio cabello con mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y me lamí los labios—. Oh, Dios, cómo extrañé tu boca allí… —jadeé. Nash alzó su rostro y me miró con una ceja alzada. Me sonrojé violentamente. Él alzó uno de sus índices y lo hizo girar en el aire, indicándome que me volteara. Solté un suspiro de placer e hice lo pedido, abrazándome a las almohadas. Sentí que Nash terminaba por retirar mis pantalones y bóxers, luego de quitarme el calzado.

—Sólo han pasado un par de meses, Sei —masculló Nash y le sonreí por encima del hombro. Observé cómo se acomodaba—. Adelante, álzate un poco.

Hice lo pedido. Sentí que Nash tomaba suavemente mis nalgas y las separaba con sus manos.

—¡E-espera! —exclamé cuando su lengua se abrió paso en mi intimidad. Gemí y no pude evitar mordisquear una de las almohadas y tironear suavemente. Apreté los ojos—. Allí no… ¡ah!

Nash lamió mi interior enteramente, alcanzando lo máximo con su lengua. Me escurrí entre las sábanas y me aferré a las almohadas, gimiendo a todo pulmón. Recordaba muy bien sus labios y su lengua en aquella zona, pero todo era mucho mejor ahora mismo. Acompañó a su lengua presionando un dedo en mi interior. Escupió un poco sobre mi anillo y volvió a hundir sus labios, sintiendo su lengua deslizándose como una víbora sobre mi agujero. Presioné aún más lo almohada entre mis dientes.

—¡Basta, Nash, basta! —gemí. Cerré los ojos y su dedo se hundió un poco más en mi interior—. ¿No quieres… ponerla en mi boca? Por favor, ponla en mi boca…

—Me encanta que me lo pidas de esa manera —sonrió él, mientras se colocaba de pie. Yo me enderecé un poco en la cama y lo detuve justo delante de mí. Lo tomé de la cintura de sus pantalones y miré hacia arriba, mordiéndome el labio.

Nash enredó sus dedos en mi cabello. Tiré de la cintura de sus pantalones y descendí la prenda por sus piernas, ayudándole a deshacerse de su calzado para luego quitarle los pantalones. Hice lo mismo con sus bóxers y finalmente atrapé su erección con una de mis manos, dedicándole la primera caricia con mi lengua. Se mordió los labios y descendió una de sus manos hacia los míos, tirando con su pulgar de mi labio inferior. Me sostuve de sus caderas y permití que él arremetiera contra mi boca.

Golpeó mi garganta contadas veces, empujando mi cabeza para hundirse aún más dentro de mi humedad. Lo hizo despacio, permitiéndome respirar y dándome tiempo para recibirle. Nash se apartó de mi boca y deslizó una vez más su pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Me arrastró con él sobre el colchón, obligándome a darme la vuelta. Me reposé sobre mis rodillas y me alcé para que él se guiara. Lo sentí presionarse contra mí, adentrándose con lentitud en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, sintiendo cómo mi interior iba llenándose a cada paso con su hombría. Solté un gimoteo y mis palmas encontraron soporte en el colchón. Nash tiró de mi trasero más cerca de él, quedando arqueado contra su cuerpo. Se hizo hacia atrás y me embistió. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y Nash comenzó a moverse con rapidez, presionándose con certeza.

—Ve con fuerza —pedí entre jadeos. Me consintió y no pude evitar comenzar a gemir—. ¡Así! ¡Así, por favor! ¡Fóllame como siempre lo has hecho!

—Di mi nombre —susurró Nash junto a mi oído, sin dejar de golpear con fuerza dentro de mí. No dejó de embestirme, y a mí me valía millones de esfuerzos hablar con claridad—. Adelante, di mi nombre. Quiero que digas mi nombre.

—N… Na… no puedo… —alcancé a decir cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la base de mi pene. Gemí quedamente cuando apretó y bombeó.

—No te oigo —insistió él, sin dejar de moverse. Su mano se delizándose frenéticamente sobre mi erección—. Dilo más fuerte. Quiero oírte.

—¡N-Nash! Estoy… estoy… ¡muy cerca! —jadeé y apreté las sábanas con mis puños.

De un momento a otro, Nash se apartó de mi interior, recostándome sobre mi espalda una vez más. Separó mis piernas rápidamente y se posicionó contra mi cuerpo. Ahogué un grito cuando sentí la cabeza de su pene hurgando alrededor de mi agujero, y comenzó a entrar. Me mordí el labio y apreté las sábanas entre mis puños. Me rodeó el cuello con una de sus manos y me mantuvo presionado de esa manera contra el colchón. Se sentía enorme dentro de mí.

—Sí… tan grande… —suspiré ahogado y sentí a Nash llegar al límite mi cuerpo cuando su pelvis chocó duramente contra mi trasero. Jadeé ahogado, tirando de la piel de sus hombros con mis uñas, provocando que él soltara un siseo bajo. Se sostuvo posando ambas manos sobre las almohadas, junto a mi rostro, y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre mí—. Uhm… ¡ah!

Me mordí el labio y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo voltear la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Nash jadeó alto cuando fui yo quien se movió esta vez, montándolo como sabía que a él le encantaba. Se lamió los labios y se sostuvo de mis caderas. Me balanceé sobre él, apretándome alrededor de su pene, provocando que él se arqueara debajo de mí. Reposé mis manos sobre su pecho y me sostuve desde mis rodillas, y así comencé a moverme sobre él. Ascendía y lo hacía entrar de lleno nuevamente. Me moví de manera ondulante, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto lo enloquecía que mi cuerpo hiciese ese movimiento tan serpenteante. Por eso mismo sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis muslos y Nash gimió mi nombre.

—Detén esto —gruñó él.

Se enderezó con violencia y me tomó de las nalgas. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hizo, pero de repente él se encontraba de pie, mi cuerpo en sus brazos contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Gemí deseoso cuando él maniobró mis dos piernas separadas sobre sus hombros y volvió a penetrarme de esa manera. Mi espalda comenzó a chocar en seco contra la puerta debido a las fuertes embestidas. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, tirando de la piel con mis escasas uñas. Jamás me había sentido tan lleno. Nash se estaba comportando como una auténtica bestia.

—¡Ahh! ¡Por favor…! ¡Dios! —gemí, apretando los ojos. Nash alcanzó el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo y estaba golpeándolo sin cesar. Tracé líneas diagonales en su piel por las seguidas veces que él golpeaba mi próstata con la punta de su pene, haciéndome sentir que estaba magullándome—. Dios, Dios, Dios…

—Ven por mí, Seijuuro —susurró. Me deshice en un grito y mi vientre se encogió.

Hilos espesos de semen saltaron entre nuestros cuerpos, en especial sobre el mío. Fue realmente húmedo y nunca había disfrutado tanto tener un orgasmo a pesar de que parecía que iba a desvanecerme en cualquier momento. Él continuó embistiéndome bruscamente, un poco más torpe que antes. Segundos después, lo sentí contraerse un poco dentro de mí, mientras sus manos apretaban mis nalgas con insistencia. Golpeó contadas veces contra mi cuerpo temblando, hasta que lo sentí liberarse profundamente en mi interior.

Se retiró con cuidado de mi agujero y liberó mis piernas, las cuales ya estaban bastante entumecidas por la posición, depositándome en el suelo. Me tomó de la cintura y yo rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, mientras me besaba suavemente. Ronroneé ante el gesto y sonreí contra sus labios.

—Te extrañé —dije. Mi novio movió su rostro hacia mi cuello y besó mi piel. Yo sonreí contra su hombro—. Te extrañé a ti y a tu maldito pene.

—Creo que no hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

Y me besó, ladeando su rostro para encajar mejor.

 

 


End file.
